Our Fates Intertwined
by Subject Incubus
Summary: Set between the events of Love Live School Project Seasons 1 & 2, Nozomi Tojo pulls the Lovers card from her deck and falls in love with Ren Hayashi, a 3rd year student at UTX High who pulled the same card from his own Tarot deck. Guided by the strings of fate, the two lovers are quickly brought together. Nozomi x OC. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Personal Reading**

It was a hot summer day in the city of Tokyo. Ren Hayashi lied back on his bed, his dark green eyes staring at the ceiling. He had had high hopes for µ's. However, they

were forced to drop out of the rankings at the last minute. He was a student at UTX high school, but he was tired of A-Rise. He was hoping that µ's would win the Love

Live. Ren looked at the time. "It's already time for lunch, is it? I guess I'd better make something." Ren got up from his bed and put on his glasses. He went to the

bathroom to take a shower and comb his dark, auburn hair. For the last two years, he had been living on his own in an apartment. He didn't really talk to anyone at

school, and he had never even seen his next door neighbor. Ren stepped into the kitchen and heated up some cup ramen. Normally, he'd eat something healthier, but

today he just didn't care. He wasn't involved in any sports, but his daily bike rides to and from school had slimmed him out.

Ren sat at the kotatsu in his living room. He didn't mind living alone. He liked having a sense of independence. However, he was lonely. He had nobody to talk to, and

his family rarely called. Ren pulled out a deck of cards: Tarot cards to be exact. Fortune telling was a hobby of his. "I wonder what my fortune will be today." He drew a

card: The Lovers. Ren laughed to himself, dying a bit on the inside. He didn't even have friends. It was surprising, really. Ren was more than attractive, and he had

plenty of admirers at school, but he never cared enough to take notice. He picked up the card and prepared to throw it into the waste bin.

* * *

"Kyaaa!" Ren spun around. It sounded as if his neighbor was in trouble. He ran outside and knocked on his neighbor's door. "Hello? Is everything alright?" The door

swung open and a purple-haired girl leaped into his arms. "A-are you alright?" Ren was blushing. The girl looked up and stepped back, her face bright red from the fact

that she jumped into the arms of a stranger. "I-I'm fine. It's just that… THERE'S A RAT IN MY APARTMENT!" Ren immediately facepalmed and walked into her apartment.

"I'll take care of this. Don't worry." Ren quickly cornered the rat and threw it out the window. Turning around, he noticed a similar item on the kotatsu: a Tarot Card.

"You're into fortune telling, too?" Ren flipped the card over and realized that it bore the motif of The Lovers. _Is this fate?_ Ren thought to himself. _No, it must be a _

_coincidence._ He walked over to the girl who was still blushing. "There, I took care of the rat, I'll be going ba-"Ren's thoughts were cut off when he saw her face. It was

a face that he knew well: Nozomi Tojo, a member of the school idol group, µ's. "Um… Tojo-san, correct?" Nozomi looked up and smiled. "Yes, that's me, and you are?"

Ren took a deep breath to pull himself together. "Ren… Ren Hayashi. I-it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Tojo-san." Nozomi gave him a small smile for

reassurance. "The pleasure is mine, Hayashi-san. Would you like some tea?" Ren was taken aback by her humble gesture, and hesitated a bit. "Of course, I'd love to

have some. Thank you, Tojo-san." Ren gave a quick bow as Nozomi led him inside.

Ren and Nozomi sat at the kotatsu, sipping tea and enjoying pleasant conversation. "I didn't realize that we had a male fanbase. How long have you been interested

in school idols, Hayashi-san?" Ren began to blush again . "I didn't always care for school idols. Over at UTX, A-Rise always seemed to be a bunch of stuck up divas.

However, when I saw how people at Otonokizaka High supported µ's through thick and thin, I figured that you and your friends must have been different. By the way,

about that card…" Nozomi quickly stopped him and went to pour another cup of tea. "Oh that? It's just a hobby, that's all." Ren smiled. He knew she was lying. "What if

I told you that I got the exact same result from my own personal reading?" CRASH! The porcelain teapot fell to the floor and shattered. Nozomi looked at Ren intently,

her eyes widened like a pair of beautiful turquoise orbs. "You… you had the same result?" Ren nodded and walked over, ignoring the shards of porcelain littered across

the floor. He wasn't normally this bold, but he felt… different… as if fate at brought him to her. The two entered a gentle embrace, their hearts sewn together by the

threads of fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Date with Fate**

Ren and Nozomi stepped out of their embrace and looked at the floor. Shards of porcelain were strewn about around a puddle of boiling hot tea. Ren began picking up

some of the pieces. "I'll get you a new one, Tojo-san." Nozomi knelt down to help Ren, feeling guilty for letting him do all the work. "Here, I've got it." Nozomi reached

for the same piece as Ren and their hands met, causing both of them to blush. _His hands are so soft and warm._ Nozomi instantly recoiled, her face growing even redder.

Ren stood up. "Um, do you have a broom that we can sweep this up with?" Nozomi thought she was going to pass out from sheer embarrassment. "It's in the closet

by the entrance, Hayashi-san." Ren smiled. _She's especially cute when she's embarrassed._ He grabbed the broom and a dustpan and swept up the porcelain. Once he

finished, Nozomi mopped up the puddle. Ren was about to leave as she stopped him. "Listen, um, Hayashi-san? Wou-would you like to go out for, um- Would you like

to have dinner sometime?" Ren felt a chill go down his spine. _Is this really happening? I thought it was the guy's job to ask for a date. What should I say? Gah! Yes! I _

_should say yes, of course! _Ren looked at Nozomi nervously. "I-I'd love to T-Tojo-san. Tomorrow?" Nozomi quickly nodded. "I'll see you then, Hayashi-san. The Akibahara

Cafe, okay?" Before Ren could say anything else, the door was slammed in front of him.

* * *

Nozomi stood outside of Akibahara waiting for Ren. _I forgot to provide a time! How stupid could I be?! _Fortunately, Ren arrived on his bike a few moments later. "Well, um,

I'll get us table." Ren walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, but could I get a table for two, please?" The young maid at the counter looked up. "Of course, right this-

Nozomi?" Nozomi immediately started blushing when she realized that she and Ren were holding hands right in front of Kotori Minami. "Well, um, I'll have you two

seated right away. Follow me." Nozomi and Ren followed Kotori to their booth with the exact same thought going through their minds. _Why did we go on a date here? Of_

_course Minami-san works here! _The couple sat down as Kotori walked away. Ren gave Nozomi a slight glare. "You knew she worked here, right?" Nozomi laughed

sheepishly. "Eh heh heh. I kind of forgot." Ren smiled. "Whatever, the rest of our classmates will find out sooner or later." Nozomi sighed. "You're right. I guess it can't

be avoided now, can it? Should we go out and get a milkshake with the heart-shaped straw?" Ren blushed. "Even if this is fate, Tojo-san, I still think we should move

at a reasonable pace. Just slow down, okay?" At that moment, Nozomi's shame was gone, and the groping, mischievous side of her at been revealed. "Well, I guess

we should get one then. A date should be fun, right?" Ren decided to play along. "Alright, then. We'd better get some pictures, too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kotori had her eye on Ren. _He's so handsome! Nozomi is so lucky! But what if he steals her away from µ's?! No, no. He seems nice, right? Argh! I'm so jealous!_

_This is what I get for going to an all-girls school! Wait. Nozomi goes to the same school as me? How did she meet him? What if they're childhood sweethearts! That_

would be so romantic!With that thought, Kotori squealed loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear. In an instant everyone's eyes were on Kotori, including

Nozomi, who quickly figured what the squeal was for. Nozomi raised her hands and made squeezing motions as a warning to Kotori. Kotori instantly ran back to the

kitchen, her face red with embarrassment and her heart shaken by fear.

Ren and Nozomi ended up splitting a milkshake with a heart-shaped straw. Kotori walked over, having been asked by her employer to take pictures for the couple.

"U-um, would you like to have your picture taken?" Ren smiled and Nozomi nodded with a sinister glare. "If you say anything about this at school, Kotori, I will give

your breasts such a squeeze that they will be scarred for life." Kotori did her best not to shake as she took pictures with Ren and Nozomi's cell phones. "I won't say a

word, but could I at least ask who this is?" Nozomi looked at Ren. "Oh. You're not going to introduce me?" Nozomi kicked him in the shin with a mischievous grin. "Ouch.

Alright. I'm Ren Hayashi, Nozomi's next door neighbor. I'm a third-year at UTX." Kotori smiled. _He's super friendly, too! I'm so jealous!_ "It's nice to meet you, Hayashi-san.

I'm Kotori Minami. Is this your first date?" Ren and Nozomi instantly started blushing, answering "yes" in unison.

* * *

After a milkshake and two plates of ramen, Ren paid the bill and walked home with Nozomi. "That was certainly enjoyable." He saw a troubled look on Nozomi's face.

"You'll be fine Tojo-san. I'm sure that Minami-san will keep to her word, especially after you threatened her. Heh heh." Nozomi smiled. _He's right. Besides, I should_

_consider myself lucky to be dating him. He's kind, handsome, and he knows how to treat a girl well. _"Um, Tojo-san. Earth to Tojo-san." Nozomi stopped Ren. They were

standing on sidewalk alone in front of their apartment complex. "I heard you… Ren." Ren froze in place. This was escalating rather quickly. "Okay. I was just making

sure… Nozomi." As he walked into his apartment the phone began to ring. "What is it now, at this hour?" When Ren picked up the phone, he was greeted by a familiar

voice.

"Nii-chan!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hana**

"Nii-chan!"

"H-Hana?!"

Ren hadn't heard from his little sister for about a month, but when she called it meant one thing: She would be staying with Ren while his parents were working

overseas. Ren was 17 years old, ten years older than Hana. In fact, Ren sometimes felt more like a father than an older brother. His parents had never really been

around, and it was he that taught Hana how to walk, talk, and use a toilet properly. His father, Ryuji Hayashi, was a CEO of the Hayashi Bank and Trust. Meanwhile, his

mother, Aya, served as the vice president. Needless to say, Ren and Hana had always felt like orphans. Ren normally would have been happy that Hana was coming

over, but this time he had a girlfriend, and he didn't exactly want an interruption to his new-found love life.

"Mom and Dad are going overseas again?"

"Yeah. Nii-chan, do Mom and Dad love us?"

Ren paused for a moment. His dad kicked him out of the house two years ago, forcing him to live alone. Fortunately, his mother was kind enough to pay for the

apartment and give him a weekly stipend of 50,000 yen, but even she felt distant.

"I don't know, Hana. I don't know. Just pack your things and I'll meet you at the train station where we usually meet at five o'clock in the afternoon. Got it?"

"Got it. I'll see you then, Nii-chan. Bye."

Hana hung up before Ren could say goodbye. He knew all too well what was bothering her. She was alone. His mother and father had never seemed to care about

their own family. All that mattered to them was business. Ren sighed. There was nothing he could do about it. His family had always been like this. _I wish that you could_

_stay with me, my sister, my Hana_.

* * *

Ren woke up bright and early for school the next day, showered, put on his uniform, ate a quick breakfast, and left. It was a Monday, but Ren bore a surprising amount

of energy. Summer vacation had ended only a couple of weeks ago, and many of the students were still groggy from the weekend. However, so much had happened to

Ren two days earlier, and unlike most days, he arrived at school with a smile on his face. Of course, that smile quickly faded when he was approached by a certain

classmate of his: Kira Tsubasa.

"Well, Ren, judging by the smile on your face earlier, I guess the rumors are true. Someone saw you over at the café in Akibahara on a date, with a rival, no less." Ren

glared at Tsubasa. Unlike most of his classmates, he didn't fawn over the leading member of A-Rise. "The rumors are true, but who I date is none of your concern. I'll

admit, I've taken interest in µ's, but it's not like I have the sole power to tip the scales of competition in their favor. Now, if you would excuse me, Tsubasa-san, I have a

class to attend." Kira frowned. She'd never openly admit it, but she was jealous. Ren had many admirers at the school, with most girls seeing him as a mysterious and

handsome tsundere. He knew it, but he never cared. Everyone at UTX seemed so shallow. They weren't like Nozomi. They weren't honest. They weren't genuine.

* * *

The school day finally ended with Ren pedaling on his bike as fast as he could in order to get away from a mob of classmates. Everyone wanted to know about Ren's

new relationship. How far had they gone? Had they kissed? Did he bring chocolates? Flowers? Ren stopped at the local park to catch his breath. It was late. By the

time Ren had escaped the crowd, the student council had packed up and left. Unfortunately, he couldn't stand around for too long. It was almost five o'clock.

Ren rushed over to the train station. He was about five minutes late. There she was standing before him. His sister, his Hana. She had long, dark, auburn hair and

deep, green eyes. Like her brother, she wore a pair of thin, rectangular framed glasses. She wore a small skirt, an oxford, a tie, and a jacket, making her look like a

little business secretary. Her tan leather suitcase didn't help either. Ren frowned. _As if she didn't look enough like her mother, the next thing I know she'll be gone on_

_business as well._

Fortunately, the façade was quickly broken by Hana's boundless energy as she leapt into her brother's arms. "Onii-chan! I missed you!" Ren couldn't

help but smile as his seven year old sister snuggled up against him. "Onii-chan, I want a piggy-back ride!" Ren couldn't say no to her. He bent down and let her hop

onto his back as he picked up her suitcase and walked home with his bike in one hand, her suitcase in the other, and his darling little Hana gleefully riding on his back.

* * *

Hana walked into her brother's apartment. She was here at least once a month, but something felt different. There was a different aura about the place. It was kind,

loving, and warm. For the first time in her life, Hana felt that she belonged somewhere, but more importantly, she knew something had changed to make her brother

happy. Ren began cooking right away, making homemade miso-ramen for him and his sister, as well as a third serving. "Hana, will you watch the ramen for a moment. I

need to get something outside." Hana quickly walked over and stirred the noodles. She may have been only seven, but her brother had taught her how to cook and be

self-sufficient. Something was off, though, but then again, so was the entire apartment, and yet it felt so good.

Hana's suspicions were quickly confirmed when her brother walked in with a purple-haired girl beside him. _He has someone special, now._ Ren smiled and turned to Hana.

"Hana, this is my neighbor, Nozomi Tojo. I'd like for her to have dinner with us, tonight. I hope you two will get along." Hana looked at Nozomi. "It's, um, nice to meet

you, Tojo-san." _She's more than just his neighbor. I'm sure of it._ Dinner went by quickly, and Ren and Nozomi stepped outside for a moment. _She's here to take my_

_brother away from_ _me. _She walked to her room that Ren had set up and began to weep. _She's here to take him away._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Perfect Little Sister**

Ren said his farewells to Nozomi and walked back into his apartment. Everything had been picked up, cleaned, and polished. _It figures. Hana has always been particular_

about cleanliness. However, not everything was as it should be. Ren listened closely. He could hear his sister crying from the other room. He walked over and knocked

on the door. "May I come in?" Hana opened the door. "You're not going with _her_, Onii-chan?" Ren shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hana.

"You're afraid that I'm gonna leave you, aren't you, Hana."

"Yes."

"Nozomi's special to me, but _nobody_ is going to separate us, understand?"

"Yes, Onii-chan."

Ren wiped away the tears from his sister's face and kissed her on the forehead. Looking up, he noticed her computer screen.

"What's that, Hana?"

"Stocks. I just made 300,000."

"Wait, you made 300,000 yen?! That's more than three months of my rent!"

"Dollars, not yen."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SEVEN YEARS OLD, AND YOU'RE MAKING 300,000 DOLLARS ON THE STOCK MARKET?! HOW MUCH IS THAT IN YEN?!"

"Thirty million, six-hundred eighty-one thousand, eight hundred yen."

Ren's jaw was ready to hit the floor.

"Who taught you how to trade stocks?"

"Mom did."

Ren banged his head against the wall. Of all the things his mother could have taught Hana, it was how to make money on the stock market. Ren sighed. He had a

seven year old sister in the seventh grade. As if that weren't enough, she was proving to be a financial genius.

"Anyway, I asked Nozomi if you could shadow her at her school tomorrow and she said yes."

"Why can't I shadow you?"

"Because Mom and Dad want you to go to an all-girls school. UTX is coed, though the male demographic has gone down significantly since A-Rise started advertising.

We're lucky to get a picture in the brochures."

"Fine. I'll go with her."

"I'll get you ice cream if you behave yourself."

"Okay!"

Ren looked at his sister. She was perfect around him, but he didn't know how she'd be with Nozomi.

* * *

Nozomi stepped outside of her apartment, ready for school, only to be greeted by Hana. _I hope she behaves herself._ "Morning, Hayashi-san. Ready for class?" Hana

nodded with the most disarming smile imaginable. Nozomi couldn't help but smile as well. _I think she'll be alright._

The trip to school was fairly uneventful, though as Nozomi walked into the campus, she drew a few curious glances from her classmates. As the first period began, the

instructor made an announcement: "Good morning class. Today we are currently having a visitor as you may have noticed. Miss Hayashi, would you please introduce

yourself?" Hana straightened her glasses and stood up. "Thank you for allowing me to shadow here, sensei." She turned to the class with a smile, but with a poise

that made her seem like a young collegiate, rather than a seven year old middle schooler. "Greetings class. My name is Hana Hayashi. I am only seven years old, but as

a gifted student, I am currently enrolled in middle school. Needless to say, I will be attending high school two years from now, and I have decided to begin looking at

my potential options. I am here shadowing my older brother's next door neighbor, Miss Nozomi Tojo, who has graciously allowed me to accompany her today. Thank

you." As the class stared in awe at Hana, she sat back down in a desk next to Nozomi's.

The teacher was flustered by the young girl's professional demeanor, and she stuttered as she asked the class to pull out their math textbooks. "Well now,

Yazawa-san, I trust that you did last night's assignment. Would you solve question number 17 on the board for us, please?" Nico walked slowly walked up to the board

and did her best to solve the problem, but to no avail. The class was silent as their instructor pulled her out of the classroom for a scolding. Meanwhile, Hana walked

up to the board and began solving the problem. Nozomi was prepared to stand up when the instructor came back in.

"Miss Hayashi, what are you doing?"

"Solving the problem."

"This is statistics, I don't think you can-"

"All done. Please continue, sensei."

The instructor's jaw hit the floor. The answer was correct.

"Are you sure you should still be in middle school?"

"I'm not sure, but my instructors are afraid that putting me in a higher grade might be bad for my social development."

Nico's eyebrow twitched. _What kind of next door neighbor do you have, Nozomi?! If he's anything like his sister, I'll-_

"By the way, Yazawa-san, is it? I'd gladly help you out if you have any math questions."

With that, Hana once again gave out the most disarming smile, stopping Nico's string of curses dead in its tracks.

"U-um, I might consider that. Thank you."

* * *

Normally, Nozomi would have had idol practice, but it had started raining that afternoon. "You wouldn't happen to have an umbrella, would you, Hana?"

"I do, actually. Shall we head home?"

Nozomi nodded. _What was with this girl, she was practically perfect. She outsmarted even the best students, outperformed the best athletes, and she was always prepared_

for everything. Something wasn't right. No seven year old should be like that. 

"Hana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What is your family like? It seems like they must have some high expectations."

Hana began to tear up.

"I seem to good at everything, don't I? It's not like it matters. Nothing will ever impress my parents. They're always overseas, leaving me and Ren all alone. I've tried

so hard to impress them, but I don't think they even know that I exist. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"No, there's not. I'm sorry."

* * *

Hana walked inside and locked herself in her room. Ren glared at Nozomi.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have asked about your family."

"Oh. I understand. You didn't do anything wrong, but now you know. I practically raised Hana by myself. I taught her how to walk, talk, and take care of herself. My

parents have hardly done anything for her, besides paying for food, clothes, and tuition, that is."

"What do your parents do?"

"They're bankers, CEOs to be exact, and they're constantly going overseas to do business with foreign clientele. When that happens, they leave Hana in my care."

Ren wrapped his arms around Nozomi. "It's alright. I'm certain that Hana doesn't hate you for asking. Just be more careful from now on."

Nozomi nodded and went back to her apartment. _She really is a perfect little sister…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Regrets**

A week passed by, and Ren's parents returned from their trip overseas, so Hana had gone back home. The Love Live! Competition had begun once again, and Nozomi

was often busy. This weekend, however, was particularly bad, as Nozomi had gone to a private villa in the mountains with her friends to gather inspiration for their

next song. It seemed that Ren was all by himself, just as he had been for the last few years. Before he and Nozomi had begun dating, this wouldn't have been an

issue, but now Ren felt something he had never felt before: loneliness.

The apartment was spotless. The dishes and laundry were all clean. Ren had even finished his homework, originally hoping that he could go on another date, but

those plans had changed. He flipped through the channels: nothing. The boredom was killing him. Ren sighed. _I guess I could just go for a walk in the park, at least._

* * *

Ren made his way to the nearest park and sat down on a bench. "It looks like I'm the only one here," he said to himself. "Not quite, Ren-kun." A familiar figure sat

beside him. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that, Tsubasa-san." Kira Tsubasa frowned.

"We used to be friends."

"That was before people started worshipping you."

"I didn't change, though."

"That's bullshit and you know it! Where were you when I stumbled into school with a black eye during first year?!"

"I…"

"You were off with your fans. You saw me and just looked away, so don't say you were busy."

Kira sighed. He was right. She had always stuck up for him until then, but when he needed her most, she abandoned him. It was their first year at UTX. Ren almost

always came to school in a limousine, but that particular day he had to walk after being beaten and disowned by his father. He limped into class, covered in bruises. His

nose was bleeding and his left eye was blackened. As soon as he reached his desk, he fell unconscious. Kira did her best to ignore the scene, unable to bear the sight

of her best friend's unconscious form, but as the day went by, she heard the teachers whispering.

_"__What kind of family does that boy have?"_

_"__I know the Hayashi family is rich, but I've heard bad things about the parents."_

_"__Really? Like what?"_

_"__Well, apparently the children are completely neglected, since the parents are constantly working and traveling."_

_"__Has the principle tried calling the parents?"_

_"__Yes. She has, and the father apparently disowned the son for being 'ungrateful.'"_

_"__What does the man expect if he neglects his children?"_

_"__I don't know. It's completely messed up. Anyway, want to go to that new coffee shop later?"_

Kira knew that Ren had basically raised his own sister, but she had never realized that the situation was that bad. She continued with the rest of her day, trying to

ignore the events that had transpired. Her parents even offered to take him in for a few nights, but Kira refused, unable to face Ren. She didn't need him dampening

her mood with the Love Live coming up.

"I'm sorry, Ren."

Ren glared at her.

"Hayashi-san…"

Rem stood up and left.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

Aya Hayashi sat down in her favorite lounger, slowly sipping a hot cup of tea. She had deep green eyes, long, flowing black hair, and thin, rimless glass. Hana had

shown her pictures of her last visit to Ren's. _So he has a girlfriend now? I wonder what else I've missed. I missed his last two birthdays, his induction into the regional_

_Honors Society… Will I miss his graduation, too?_

"Ryuuji, come here for a minute!"

A tall man with short, crimson hair, blue eyes, and a pointed goatee sat down beside her.

"What is it, darling?"

"Our son has someone special, it seems."

She handed him a small photo album that Hana had put together.

"Take a look."

As Ryuuji Hayashi looked at the photos, his eyes began to tear up.

"What have we been doing for the last seventeen years, Aya?"

"Working, traveling…"

"Was it really worth it?"

"No… It wasn't. Are you finally regretting what you did to your son?"

"I don't know. He looks like he's happy. Maybe I did the right thing, maybe I didn't."

"Ryuuji…"

"Listen, what the hell can I do about it now! That boy won't even respond to my texts!"

Mister Hayashi stormed out of the living room, leaving Aya by herself. She walked over to the phone and called her secretary.

"I'm going to be out tomorrow, so let me know if anything important comes up."

"Yes, ma'am."

Aya was tired of letting seventeen years of regret go by before her eyes. This time, things were going to change, and if her son wouldn't listen to her, perhaps he

would listen to someone else…


End file.
